The Son of Neptune
by TheQueenofFandoms
Summary: *CONTAINS EXTRA SNEAK PEEK OF THE SON OF NEPTUNE* As tons of others are doing, this is my version of The Son of Neptune. I'm going to pick up right after where the sneak preview left off.  Read Author's Note Disclaimer: All the SON stuff goes to Riordan!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello old viewers and new viewers! This is a MUST READ thing because you won't understand the story if you don't. **

**Okay, this is my version of The Son of Neptune. I'm leaving off from when Rick Riordan sneak peek ends. **

**Now, for those of you who don't know Riordan revealed more of his story to a group of people in New York or something like that. **

**I learned this from wiki and decided to go searching for it. Around an hour later I found it. Here's the extra part and right after this is where I'm going to pick up from:**

**Part of him wanted to head west to the ocean; that's where he'd be safest. That's where his power would be greatest. But those Roman guards at the door made him uneasy. Something inside him said, "This isn't my territory. This is dangerous."******

**"You're right, of course," said a voice next to him. He jumped. At first he thought, Stheno had managed to sneak up on him again. But the old lady sitting in the bushes was even more repulsive then a gorgon. She looked like a hippie that was dumped on the side of the road 40 years ago where she had been collecting trash and rags ever since. She wore a dress made of tie-dyed cloth, ripped up quilts and plastic grocery bags. Her frizzy mop of hair was gray-brown like root beer foam, tied back with a peace sign headband. Worts and moles covered her face. When she smiled, she showed exactly 3 teeth. "It isn't a maintenance tunnel," she confided. "It's the entrance to camp!" A jolt went up Percy's spine. Camp.. yes! That's where he was from! Maybe this was his home. Maybe Annabeth was right. Maybe she was close by. But something felt.. wrong. The gorgons were still on the roof of the apartment building. Then Stheno shrieked with delight and pointed in Percy's direction. The old hippie lady raised her eyebrows. "Not much time child. You need to make your choice." "Who are you?" Percy asked, although he wasn't sure he wanted to know. The last thing he needed was another harmless mortal who turned out to be a monster.******

**. "Oh, you can call me June." The old lady's eyes sparkled like she had made an excellent joke. "It is June, isn't it? They named the month after me."****  
><strong>**"Uh, okay. Look, I should go. Two gorgons are coming and I don't want them to hurt you." June clasped her hands over her heart. "Oh, how sweet. But that is part of your choice." Percy glanced nervously at the hill. The gorgons had taken off their green vests. Wings sprouted from their backs, small bat wings that glistened like brass. Since when did they have wings? Maybe they were ornamental, maybe they were too small to get a gorgon into the air. Then the two sisters leaped off the apartment building and soared toward him. Great, just great. "Yes," June said, as if she was in no hurry. "You can leave me here at the mercy of the gorgons and escape to the ocean. You can make it there safely, I guarantee you. The gorgons will be quite happy to attack me and let you go. In the sea, no monsters will bother you. You'll be safe at the bottom of the sea. You can begin a new life, live to a ripe old age, and escape a great deal of pain and suffering that is in your future." Percy was pretty sure he wasn't going to like the second option. "Or?"******

**"Or you can do a good dead for an old lady. Carry me to camp with you." "...Carry you?" Percy hoped she was kidding. Then June hitched up her skirts, showing him her swollen purple feet. "I can't get there by myself," she said. "Carry me to camp across the highway, through the tunnel, and across the river." Percy didn't know what river she meant, but it didn't sound easy. June looked pretty heavy. The gorgons were only 50 yards away now, leisurely gliding toward him as they knew the hunt was almost over. "And I should carry you to this camp because?.." "Because it's a kindness!" she said. "And if you don't, the gods will die, the world as we know it will perish, and everyone from your old life will be destroyed. Of course, you don't remember all that so I suppose it doesn't matter. You'll be safe at the bottom of the sea." Percy swallowed. The gorgons shrieked with laughter as they soared in for the kill.******

**"If I go to camp, will I get my memory back?" "Eventually," June said. "But be warned, you'll sacrifice much, you'll lose the mark of Achilles, and you'll feel pain, misery, and loss beyond anything you've ever known. But you might have a chance to save your old friends and reclaim your old life." The gorgons were circling right overhead, probably studying the old woman, wondering who the new player may be before they struck. "What about the guards at the door?" Percy asked. June smiled. "Oh, they'll let you in, dear. You can trust those two. So, what do you say? Will you help a defenseless, old woman?" Percy doubted June was defenseless. At worst this was a trap. At best this was some kind of test. Percy hated tests! Since he lost his memory, his whole life was one big fill in the blank. He was blank from blank, he felt like blank, and if the monsters caught up with him,****he'd be blank****. Then he thought about Annabeth: the only part of his old life he was sure about. He had to find her.******

**"I'll carry you." Percy scooped up the old woman. She was lighter than he expected. Percy tried to ignore her sour breath and her calloused hands that gripped his neck. He made it across the first lane of traffic. The driver honked, another yelled something that was lost in the wind. Most just swerved and looked annoyed, as if they had to deal with a lot of bratty kids carrying old hippy women across the freeway. **

_Chapter One Percy's POV _

June just couldn't keep her mouth shut. She kept talking about old stories. Some that rung a bell to Percy, although he had no idea why or how, and some that sounded completely foreign.

Plus, it was very hard to keep up with them when she kept randomly switching languages. One minute, she'd be telling Percy about her horrid times in her father's stomach in plain English and next thing you know she sounds like some dying goat. Well, that's what it sounded like to Percy. After all, she only had three teeth.

Anyway, she just kept blabbing and she was getting heavier every second. Percy hadn't even realized they were in a river until he felt something brush against his leg.

Percy looked down and noticed he was in around knee deep water. It was a fish that had run into him. Of course, he wasn't surprised when he found himself dry even though he was in water. Percy had figured this out in one of his run-ins with the gorgons.

It was a pretty thick river, he was talking huge. He wasn't even halfway there yet and he had probably been walking for seven minutes or so. As he walked on though, the water got deeper.

The water got so deep that he it was now up to his chin even on his tiptoes. Plus, he was only a quarter of the way there. That was when he saw his first naiad. Or was it a Nereid? No, it was defiantly a naiad. The water of the lake was fresh and even if it was salted Nereids usually stayed in the ocean and not in salt watered rivers.

He didn't know how he knew all of this stuff, but it just sounded right. The naiad smiled and waved at him. Percy felt strangely connected to her and waved back. She dove back into the water and swam ahead.

He walked on and eventually he wasn't able to touch the bottom. June had spotted the river creature and was now on the topic of all her adventures with them.

"Some are very polite I guess, but I should warn you that they can be terrible flirts. Like this one time _aut tu__potes__dicere__hoc__translatum__est." _

Percy tuned her out as soon as she started speaking in the language that he had deciphered as Latin. He was now pushing June out in front of him and doing the breaststroke kick to keep things easier.

He was now probably three quarters of the way there and that's when the naiad came back, except this time she brought friends. Tons of them. Some would stand off to the side and watch him and others would actually get up close and poke him. And all of them giggled. Percy didn't really find them annoying. In fact, it felt good to see some other faces other than the gorgon's ones.

He kept on swimming and they kept on following him. When he finally reached the end they all went back underwater and disappeared. Percy climbed out and set June on the ground.

He looked off into the distance and saw what looked like a giant door about a quarter of a mile away. He also noticed two running figures getting closer by the second.

"A job well done, Perseus Jackson. You kept your end of the deal and know I must keep mine. Don't worry, your memories will slowly return and we shall meet again soon. Goodbye for now, Hero."

As soon as she disappeared Percy had a flashback. Well, at least that's what he assumed what it was.

_*Flashback* _

_Annabeth, the beautiful girl that was the only thing I could sort of remember, was there. She looked deathly ill and we looked like we were sitting on a hotel balcony. _

"_Right here?" She asked in her sweet voice that almost made me want to cry in relief just by hearing it. She placed one of her fingers on a spot on my back. I could feel myself shiver. _

"_No, down here." __**(A/N Sorry, I can't remember exactly how the scene goes and a friend is borrowing my copy of the book so I'm just taking my best whack at it) **__I lowered her finger just a tad bit and as soon as her finger touched that spot a stabbing pain so fierce ran through my body that it brought be back to reality. _

_*End of Flashback* _

Percy screamed in pain from the torturous feeling coming from his lower back. He looked down at his body and noticed bruises forming everywhere. Percy stopped screaming and noticed that the two figures he saw earlier were now standing over him, one girl and one boy. He had just enough time to study them before he passed out.

The girl had really long, gold colored straight hair and summer green eyes. She was wearing Roman armor over a pair of shorts and a purple shirt. Her expression showed concern and something like fear. Although, the fear didn't seem aimed at him. She held a sixteen inch gold dagger in her hands.

The boy was tall and had sandy blond hair. His eyes were hazel and showed a lot of curiosity. But that was all they showed, no fear, anger, concern, happiness, just curiosity. He had a sheath of arrows on his back and he was carrying a bow. I also noticed he had a sword strapped to his waist too. I watched as he threw down the bow and pulled it out.

"What's your name and what are you doing here?" The way he asked it didn't sound like he was forcing me to answer, not that I could have if I wanted to.

"Frank, it's obvious he's not going to answer us, besides he looked like he just got attacked by a stampede of hellhounds."

The guy shrugged and put away his weapon. He tried to talk to them, to explain everything to them, but his mind didn't him to. His vision was fuzzy and he could no longer here what the other two were saying.

He had just enough time to turn his head to the lake and see the naiads giggling at him again before he passed out.

**Tell me what you think in a review! Be as honest as you want, I can take the flames! I'm writing another story right now, but I sort of have writers block on it, so I decided to try this out! Bye-bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again! Here's the second chapter! Just to let you guys know, I will not be adding a quest into this story because I can't think of a quest and by the time I would finish this story, the book would already be out! **

**To SincerelyMNM, I wrote a disclaimer in my summary. **

**Thank you guys so much! I got a lot of people who added me to their favorites and story alerts! Thanks again guys! **

_Chapter 2 Hazel's POV _

"Frank, stop poking me," Hazel turned to the guy and glared at him. She knew her glare wasn't that intimidating. She rarely got mad at anyone, so she never had time to practice it. Frank sighed.

"Sorry Haze, I'm just so _bored_," He sighed and yawned at the same time. She couldn't blame him. It was there day for guard duty and it wasn't the most exciting thing in the world. You had to miss almost a full day of training and just stand outside a door, waiting for something to happen. You couldn't even go inside for meals, some other campers brought food out for you.

She sighed with him and leaned against the big, giant door. It wasn't just any other door, though. It only responded to a demigod touch. So say a mortal or monster touched the door, they would either be electrocuted, frozen, fried, burned, shot, etc.. It changed every time.

"Me too, Frankie." He wrinkled his nose.

"Please, don't call me Frankie."

"Don't call me Haze. I don't even know why I have that nickname. Are people just too lazy to pronounce the L?" He laughed and poked her with one of his arrows.

"I kind of like it, it makes you sound mysterious. It reminds me of fog and mist." She laughed at his description, because she wasn't mysterious at all.

"Really? Because to me it sounds like I just woke up or something and can't think straight." He laughed loudly.

"You never think straight, so that does sound sort of like you." Hazel punched him lightly on the arm. He chuckled and turned towards the river. Frank squinted and pointed.

"Hey, what's that?" She looked over and saw what he meant. Pretty much all of the naiads were sinking back into the water as a guy carrying what looked like an old hermit lady climbed out of the river.

Now, don't ask her how that guy crossed the water because she had no idea. That river was humongous and invisible to mortal eyes. Usually, when new demigods came they were brought over by a faun and they would send out a signal to send out a canoe so they could cross or they would be magically transported.

Hazel and Frank ran towards the two as the hermit lady said something to the guy and disappeared. The guy twitched and let out a horrible scream. He immediately stopped though and lay still. She took her dagger out as she neared him.

She watched as bruises began to spread all over the guy's body. He was handsome, but didn't seem her type. His sea green eyes really stood out with his shaggy black hair and he wore an orange shirt with words that looked scratched out, along with a pair of basketball shorts. Hazel turned her attention away from Mystery Boy as Frank spoke.

"What's your name and what are you doing here?" She rolled her eyes. He acted as if the boy could actually respond.

"Frank, it's obvious the guys not going to answer us, besides it looked like he just got attacked by a stampede of hellhounds."

He shrugged and sheathed his sword away. He picked back up his bow.

"You never know, he could be a left over spy from the war." Did he always have to make unrealistic predictions?

"I highly doubt that. He probably just…" She trailed off because she couldn't think of any possible scenarios for this guy. Frank gave her a look. She sighed.

"Alright, what should we do with him, take him to the infirmary or leave him here?" He looked thoughtful for a moment and then kneeled down next to the guy. She noticed that the guy was now passed out.

"First, I'm going to check him over for any other possible injuries. There's nothing I can do to treat bruises, but he might be hurt some other way. If he seems safe, we'll let him in."

Hazel nodded her head. Frank was an Apollo kid and one of the best healers. She thought about how lucky the boy was that it had been Frank and her on duty. Out of all the kids at camp, they were probably one of the few laid back people. She thought about how many other campers would have just killed this guy on the spot and shivered.

She watched as Frank looked over the guy. He opened his eyelids and looked for a pulse. As he set to work, Hazel sat down next to him. She emptied the Mystery Boy's pockets and found a crumpled up piece of paper with words on a different language on it, a ballpoint pen, and a picture.

Hazel studied the picture carefully. It had been taken at a distance and it showed the backs of two people looking out at a beach. The two people were holding hands and one was a few inches shorter than the other. From what she could tell, the shorter one was a curly haired blonde girl and the other one looked like the guy they had just found. Of course, she couldn't be sure since she couldn't see their faces.

Hazel stuffed the picture into her pocket and put the pen and piece of paper back into the boy's jeans. She didn't know why, but she wanted to keep this picture and study it. Of course she felt guilty, but she could always give it back later.

Frank stood up and flashed a dazzling smile. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had just the tiniest crush him. They had known each other since they were nine and they were sixteen now.

"Doesn't seem to be hurt except for the bruises. I think it's safe to take him in. Wonder why he's here alone."

Hazel just nodded her head and grabbed the guy's arms as Frank grabbed his feet. She had only gone a few steps when she almost dropped the guy.

"Oh my gods, he's dry! But didn't he just climb out of the river?"

It was true; she saw it with her own eyes. The boy had climbed out of the river and now she just realized he was dry. Frank looked at the boy with extreme curiosity and something else she couldn't make out.

"No time to worry about that now. Let's keep going." When we reached the door Hazel pressed her back against it and it slid open. The door wasn't very helpful during the war when traitor demigods would attack, but it still worked.

"Who do you think his godly parent is?" Frank asked as we entered the camp and passed by the arena on our way to the infirmary.

"I don't know. He doesn't look like an Apollo kid, so he's probably not your brother. Plus, he doesn't look related to me either, so not a Ceres kid."

He nodded his head and we walked in silence for a little. Most people would stare at us as we walked by, but some people were too caught up in there training. That reminded her. She stopped Dakota and Bobby who were walking towards the mess hall.

"Hey do you think you can take over guard duty for a little bit so we can take care of this guy?"

The two boys nodded their heads and set off in a different direction. They passed by the cabins, armory, and the amphitheater. When they got to the infirmary they laid him down on one of the beds.

"So what do we do now? Lupa's not here and we already checked him over for injuries." She looked around the room and noticed that nobody else was in here besides the cat that the camp had found a few months back and decided to keep.

"I guess we just wait for now." No sooner had he said that then two girls came running in.

"Hey, we saw you dragging this camper in and decided to follow. Where's his protector?"

The girl that had spoken was one of her best friends, Reyna daughter of Mercury. The other girl was Gwen, daughter of Bacchus, the only one here at that.

"That's the thing, he doesn't seem to have one. I think he swam across the river and when he got out her was dry."

As Frank said this, she got the uneasy feeling that she was forgetting something. There was someone who was with the Mystery Boy, an old lady. Oh well, she'll just have to ask the boy about it when he wakes up. No point in mentioning it now.

"Do you think his protector got hurt on the way here?" Gwen asked while twirling her long, black hair.

"Maybe, but he seems really old to be joining the camp now. Most campers come around here when they're nine. He looks around seventeen or so. Do you think he knows anything about Jason?"

Hazel sighed. Reyna asked that about every camper. Her and Jason were really close, like brother and sister. Of course, the Venus cabin always squealed that they would make a really cute couple, but that would be like Lupa dating one of the campers.

"I don't think so Reyna, not to burst your bubble, but what are the chances of that?"

Reyna nodded and sat down on a chair, while Gwen went over to study the boy. Hazel like Gwen, she was a very quiet girl and was very mysterious, but she was really nice too.

"What's this?" She looked over at Gwen and noticed she was looking at something on the guy's neck.

Hazel walked over there and examined the thing. It was a beaded necklace with a total of four beads on it. The first one was a trident, the second one was what looked like a golden fleece, the third was a maze, and the last one looked like the Empire State building with a bunch of names around it.

"That's odd, maybe he was part of a summer camp or something and he made that. Who knows?"

Gwen just shrugged and walked back over to the door. She opened it and looked back over at us.

"If you'll please excuse me, I have to go. Earlier today Dakota and Bobby played a little prank on me and I would like to repay them."

Hazel shivered as Gwen walked out. Even if her father wasn't one of the _consentes dii,_ the guy was still a pretty scary man, which meant Gwen could be a pretty scary girl.

Reyna walked over next to me. She looked a little disappointed and Hazel couldn't blame her. Jason had been gone almost three months now and we still didn't have a trace of him.

"I better go make sure she doesn't do anything permanent. Tell me if that dude knows anything when he wakes up. See ya guys later."

Once she was gone Hazel walked right back over to the boy. Frank was there too, examining him.

"How long do you think he'll be out?"

"Hard to say, probably not much longer. It's not like he was knocked out or anything. For all we know, he could be in a coma."

Hazel was starting to get anxious. She reached into her pocket and touched the picture that she had stolen from the boy's pocket.

"What do you think happened to him? This guy seems very strange, do you think we can trust him?"

The Roman part of her told her that she should stop being so unsure and that this guy should just be taken hostage.

But the mortal part of her was filled with concern for the boy and what the boy might do.

"My guess is as good as yours. Might as well get to waiting though." They both sat down on the chairs next to the bed and stared at the boy.

Hazel decided to think about the bruises on the guy's arms and legs, there were even a few on his face. How did he get them and how long will it take for them to fade? Was he always covered in bruises?

She once again touched the picture in her pocket and a huge wave of guilt washed over her. This item probably meant a lot to the guy. After all, the only other possessions he had were a pen and a used piece of paper.

Hazel got up and walked over to the boy. Maybe she could secretly slip it back in without Frank noticing. Just as she was about to grab the picture from her jeans and jam it back into the guy's pockets, his eyes snapped wide open.

**Hey guys! Review me to tell me what you think! I know it wasn't very exciting, but I'm just about to leave. Just to warn you guys, I might not be able to update for the next few days cause I'm going to be away for a bit and I don't know if I'll have wifi! Bye-bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope my sister isn't reading this, I hate it when she reads my stories. If she is though, I love you! **

**I'm back! I'm sooo sorry for not updating, I've just haven't had the time recently. Plus, I had writer's block. So here's some BIG NEWS. Okay, not really that big, but oh well. Anyway, I've decided to add a quest to the story. Nothing major, just a short quest that I hope won't take too much thinking. **

**Okay, here's chapter three, enjoy!**

_Chapter 3 Frank's POV _

When the guy woke up, the first thing he did was grab Hazel by the shoulders and scream KATIE!

Of course, this was such a huge surprise to Hazel and him that she screamed and he fell right off the bed.

The guy immediately let go and leaned back into his pillows.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I had no idea why I did that."

Hazel had her hand over her heart and took a step forward. She still looked freaked out a bit.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not used to those sorts of things. So how goes it?"

Frank rolled his eyes. Hazel could carry on a casual conversation with anybody or anything. He wouldn't be surprised if she secretly met up in the woods to have tea parties with the monsters in there.

The new guy gave a half-hearted smile.

"Not very well, and again sorry for scaring you like that."

He shot him an apologetic glance and Frank realized he was still on the floor. He quickly got up and brushed himself off.

"It's cool, just one question, who's Katie?"

Frank went to go stand next to Hazel as the boy shifted his body.

"Not sure, I can't remember anything."

The guy stood up and stretched like his bruises didn't bother him at all. However, when he looked at them he groaned.

Hazel and Frank both took a step forward, but he waved us off. He sat back down and looked at us.

"So who are you guys?"

Hazel exchanged a look with him. They couldn't exactly go around revealing everything to a bruised up stranger. They decided to ignore the question.

"What do you mean you can't remember anything?"

A pain so intense and depressing crossed the guy's face that Frank immediately wanted to buy all the candy in the world for this boy.

"I don't remember anything from my life."

Frank stared at the guy for a long time. He was now rubbing a spot on his back and looked like he had almost every single emotion on his face.

"You don't remember…anything?"

The guy's face seemed to hesitate. Something crossed his face and he looked at him.

"I remember one thing, but I would rather not talk about that right now. Anyway, I was sent here from Lupa.

Hazel and Frank both jumped at the name of Lupa's name. She hadn't been here in months and some of the campers were worrying. She had never been gone this long before. Reyna was doing the best she can, but she was still only a camper. And with Jason gone…

"What did she tell you, where is she?"

Hazel's voice was calm and steady, but I could tell she was freaking out in the inside.

"Um, I saw her at some place called the wolf house and she told me my name then tested me or something like that. When she said I passed, she told me to come here."

"That's all, are you sure that's all she did? Did she say anything else?"

The guy's face concentrated for a moment, but then relaxed. He ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, I can't think straight right now. My mind is in a hundred places at once at the moment."

Frank sighed. Getting information from or about the guy was going to more difficult than he thought. Namely, because he couldn't remember anything.

"Alright, now that we got that out of the way, I'm Frank and that's Hazel."

"I'm Percy, nice to meet you guys."

The new guy, or Percy, put his hands in his pockets and brought out a pen. Frank noticed some inscription on the side. He could just make out the word _Anaklusmos. _He had no idea what language it was, but it defiantly wasn't Latin.

Percy though, seemed to understand it. He got this look in his eyes and whispered something, but Frank couldn't make out what it was.

"Okay, I'm going to go get the others, be right back."

As Hazel left the room Percy stood up and went to stand by the window. Frank was going to protest, but decided against.

He started to trace the eagle tattoo he had on his arm and the lines that went along with it. Every member of SPQR has one. It's a picture of an eagle with two tree branches behind it and the letters SPQR underneath it. There were six lines to go along with it for him, but it differed with every camper.

As Frank looked up he noticed that the Percy guy was staring at him. Instead of being embarrassed and diverting his gaze like a normal person would, he only looked harder at him.

"Umm, is there something I could help you with?"

The guy's gaze made him uncomfortable, like he was disobeying him or something. Of course, this was silly. The guy couldn't order Frank around even if he wanted to.

"Oh, sorry. You just remind me of someone, but I can't figure out whom.

"Cause of your amnesia?"

When Frank saw the guy's face he wished he hadn't said anything. Percy's face got really depressing and sad.

"Yeah, because of my stupid amnesia."

Frank was just about to say something else when people came barging in through the door. Before he could even react, Percy had a sword at his throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Are you an extra spy from the war? And don't lie to me."

It was Bobby, son of Mars. Frank looked over at Percy to see his reaction. He didn't see what he expected. Instead of looking scared or shocked, Percy looked calm, maybe even slightly annoyed or offended.

"Please get this thing off my throat. I'm not a spy, I was sent here by Lupa. I remember almost nothing."

He said this with a very light and conversational voice, as if the idea that he could get chopped any minute didn't bother him.

"I told you not to lie to me."

Bobby said this with a very deep menacing growl. He swung his sword back, but before he could strike a blow a voice interrupted him.

"Don't hurt him just yet."

This time it was Gwen who spoke up. She was rolling her eyes, like this was all childish game play.

"You can't just go and kill the guy, we have to give him a chance. Maybe we could interrogate him or get the Trivia cabin to make a truth potion or something."

She walked up to Bobby and yanked him away. He shot a glare at Percy, but walked away, still keeping his sword out.

"Alright Percy, explain your story from the beginning of when you met Lupa."

Dakota had spoken this time. He was pretty darn big and a child of Vulcan. He was a pretty cool guy once you got to know him.

"Well, I arrived at the wolf house…"

We all listened intently to Percy's story till the very end. He was sitting back in bed by the time he finished it. Reyna sighed when and we all turned towards her.

"That does sound like a test Lupa would give. Plus, you seem to be telling the truth. I say we trust him."

Bobby started to protest, but she held up a hand to silence him. She walked towards the door.

"I'll show him around camp, Lupa should be arriving very soon.

_*Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood* _

"How's the ship coming along, Leo?"

Annabeth ran up to the greasy, smiling mechanic and stood in front of him anxiously.

"Pretty good, only about a week or two left and we'll be able to set sail."

She sighed and thanked him. In one to two weeks, they'll be meeting some Romans. And hopefully Percy will be there with them.

**It's defiantly shorter than my other chapters, but I'm starting to get a headache. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter up in the next week or so. Bye-bye!**


End file.
